Barry and the Girl
by zarkacat
Summary: Luna Akuri is a regular Pokemon trainer from Johto. She travels to Sinnoh to try complete her pokedex, like most regular trainers. Although, through a series of not so regular events, Luna meets a not so regular trainer. His name is Barry. Barryxoc Junxoc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! Not my first fic, but I lost my other account D: Well! Welcome, this story goes out to those Barry/Jun/Damien fans! Barry will be known as Barry, because he is Barry to me. I do very very much appreciate reviews, by the way ;) I'd LOVE story/plot/character ideas, too! Aaaaaaand, without further ado, heeeeere is the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1~

Glancing at her Poketch to double check that she was on time, Luna Akuri made her way to the Annual Hearthome Pokemon Challenge. Luna was from Johto, but flew to Sinnoh, all the way from her family, to research for her idol, Professor Oak. She yearned to one day complete her PokeDex, and in order to do that, visit all four corners of the globe.

Although she was nervous for the competition, she knew it would not only help her find many new pokemon, but also make her own pokemon stronger. Luna had five pokemon; Her Espeon, Charizard, Buizel, Eevee and newly caught Luxio. For the competition, she could choose two pokemon, and battle with those for the three first rounds against a randomly chose person, and after, go on to the finals. Nervously, the brown-haired girl checked the time again. The fluorescent green numbers glowed 11:21.

_Okay. Nine minutes to spare. Check you bag for everything._

Nodding to herself, Luna flipped open her satchel and scanned over the contents.

_Sketch book. Pokeballs. PokeDex. Participation ticket. Water bottle. Super potions. Pencils. Berries. Empty ultra balls. Okay. _

Muttering the items aloud, the foreboding sense that she forgot something ebbed away into the back of her mind. Seeing the Hearthome Stadium in the distance, Luna's heart jumped as she picked up her pace into a jog, when a distressed voice and loud batting of feet against the ground began to slow her jog. Turning around and stretching her neck, the girl saw a cloud of smoke far behind her, but quickly coming closer. Shielding the sun from her eyes with her hand, Luna called out.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The person didn't seem to hear, and all Luna heard in reply as the cloud of dust grew nearer was,

"_I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!"_

Frowning against the sunlight, the girl figured it was probably a typical youngster. Sighing and turning around for a moment, she contemplated whether to help the kid or not. Deciding that she ought to help, Luna turned around once again, mouth open, ready to ask what the problem was. However, Luna was struck to the ground as quickly as she had turned. The cloud of dust gushed past wildly, the causer of the cloud kicking up sand in their way.

"_I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE, OOOOH, I AM _SO _LATE!"_

Slightly dazed and stunned for a moment, Luna blinked. She picked herself up in a rush, punching her fists in the air angrily.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YA STUPID KID!" She yelled. Cursing, the girl brushed her denim shorts and v-neck shirt off.

"You just be glad I didn't get to see you're face..."

She looked at her Poketch. 11:28.

"AHHHHHH! I'M GONNA BE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!" Luna immediately fretted and started sprinting towards the gates.

"Are you in the competition?" A lady in her mid-thirties mused, obviously bored. Luna nodded.

"Ticket, please." Luna slid the ticket into the box as a competitor's stamp was slid to her, and she dashed inside. A man directed her to the competitor's lounge, a crowded but large room which held the names for the first round of battles. Luna slunk and squeezed through the crowd, with the occasional "excuse me,"

Eventually she made it to the board, scanning the pictures and names for her own. Soon she found it, and she was versing a girl who looked quite young. She had choppy blue hair and stunning green eyes. Her name was Mimi.

"Mimi..." She echoed. A girl near her spun around.

"Huh?" It was Mimi.

"Oh, you must be Luna, right? I'm Mimi." She held out her hand.

"Uh, hi! So I guess we'll be battling soon, right?"

Mimi giggled. "Yeah, hope you lose, etc," She winked.

"Ditto!" Luna smiled as they parted to separate waiting rooms.

A/N: AHHH! I JUST HAD AN URGE TO WRITE IN FIRST PERSON! SORRRRYYY! D: D: D:

I smiled to myself, half because Mimi seemed really sweet, and half because she looked like she would make a great battle.

Suddenly, the booming voice of a somewhat robotic man echoed through the stadium walls, making me jump.

"_Uh, if all the competitors could please make their way to the waiting rooms as quickly as possibly. We will be starting momentarily."_

"Eh!" I immediately started sprinting to the waiting rooms, turning corners in a flash. Now going around the final corner, I could only hope to be in time before- _SMASH!_

As quickly as I turned the corners, I was knocked off my feet and onto the ground with a thud. Coughing dust and trying to shove off the sudden weight on my body, I squinted to see who had the nerve to-

"Eh! Oh, ''tseeyouandBAM!" A young, male voice gushed out, all in one breath.

Hold on. I know that voice.

"Oi! You're the one who crashed into me before! At the gates! And- and could you _please _get off me?" I growled. As the dust around us began to settle, I started to make out a shape. The boy had messy, wild hair... He was obviously tall... lanky... Suddenly he was standing up, pointing a finger at me, one hand on his hip.

"_For the record, _YOU crashed into ME! You shouldn't have been in the way of an important competitor such as _moi. _You know, I should be fining you one _billion _dollars!"

The dust was almost gone, and I began to inspect the boy. He was long-legged and lanky, wore a striped white and orange jacket and a green scarf. He had such an innocent child-like face, with glistening amber eyes, his messy blond hair that stuck out in all different directions covered his face a little. Noticing me look at him, he stopped his ramble.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You don't look very important to me." I smirked, getting in his face, my hands on my hips.

Taken aback, he flushed and flailed his arms about.

"_EXUUUUUSE ME? _I AM GOING TO BE THE GREATEST TRAINER OF ALL TIME AND I DON'T HAVE _TIME_ FOR FOOLISH PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND- ..._TIME! TIME! I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAAAAAAAAATE! _IT WAS GREAT MEETING YOU BUT I HAVE TO GOOOOOO!_" _His voice trailed off as he ran crazily away.

I blinked, dazed.

What just happened?

**A/N: YAAAAAY! By the waaaaay PLEEEAAASE review, I have caaaaaaaaaaandyyyy:D~**

**I will update VERY soon, so if you want me to introduce a character, add some craaazy twist or ANYTHING, let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Zarkacat, over and out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

**A/N: Sooooo! Chapter 2! Since I'm writing this before getting any reviews (i.e. straight after writing the first chap) I will take all criticisms/ideas to heart :D Enjoy!**

I tapped my foot on the ground in my anxiety.

_Taptaptaptap._

Two minutes. Two minutes until Mimi and I were up. Until we battled. I had chosen Charizard and Espeon. I didn't know what Mimi chose. What if she chose a Blastoise and an Umbreon? Uh oh. I would _definitely_ loose.

"_No!" _I hissed to myself. "Don't think about things like that. Breathe."

_Taptaptaptaptap._

"Congratulations, Barry! It looks like Barry will be moving onto the next round. Now, it's Mimi versus Luna. Wish em' luck, folks!"

_Tap._

My heart skipped a beat. That's me.

Clutching my Pokeballs in my hand, I bit my tongue and stood up.

Charizard and Espeon are powerful. As long as I believe we can win, we can. We can win. We can do this.

I walked out of the waiting room, and into the stadium arena. The crowd was going wild, whistling and clapping and stomping. Looking to my left, I saw Mimi waking towards the battlefield.

I took my place. Mimi took hers. The crowd's noise was drowning out. Everything was gone. Except Mimi, me, and our pokemon.

"_Charizard, GO!" _

"Spooky, you're up!" Mimi's Haunter flashed from the Pokeball.

I felt my over-competitive side start to emerge.

"Quick, Charizard, fly!" I commanded. The dragon-like pokemon was airborne as quick as lightning.

"Spooky, shadow force!"

I gasped, stepping back. Shadow force? I'd never heard of that. The Haunter vanished into thin air.

"Eh!" I stuttered. "Charizard, stop! Go for an arial ace with flame wheel! Wait for it to come back fir- _Charizard, behind you!" _I flustered, my heart pounding. Before Charizard could turn, the Haunter reappeared and hurled at Charizard, sending him flying.

"Chaaar!" It cried.

"You okay?" I asked frantically. Charizard nodded determinedly.

"Okay. Quick, Ariel ace with flame wheel! Hurry!"

"Spooky, poison jab, on the double! Give it all you got!"

The two pokemon flew at eachother, Haunter's paws glowing purple-silver and Charizard covered in flames. They collided. An explosion of smoke erupted from them both. Once it had fallen, the referee declared,

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

A tie.

"Charizard, return. You did great, buddy."

"Good job, Spooky."

"Espeon, your turn!"

"Go, Scizor!

Scizor. Evolves from Scyther. This would be tough.

"_We can do this, Espeon!_"

"Espi!"

"Scizor is unable to battle. This round goes to Espeon and Luna!"

"_Yesss! _Well done, Espeon!"

"Espi! Espeon!" The little cat pokemon ran over to me, and I gratefully stroked her.

"You did great!" She purred happily, despite the few cuts on her forearm and shoulders.

Next round. I waited eagerly in the battlefield. My opponent was late.

"I bet they're just scared, huh, Espeon?" I winked.

"Espi!"

I was only allowed one pokemon this round, and I chose Espeon.

"_Gwaaaaaaaa! _Sorry I'm late! Can I still go? OK! Empoleon, GOOOOOOOOOO!" Before anyone could object, a boy dashed to his place, releasing his Empoleon.

"Empoleon, hydro pump, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" _

"Leon." Again, before the referee declared the start of the battle, the pokemon released a deadly powerful gush of water from it's mouth.

"Espeon, dodge it!"

"Pi!" Unfortunately, _I_ forgot to dodge. The water kept coming, straight past Espeon and right into me. I felt the water soak through my clothes immediately, the blast lifting me up and hurling me backwards against the back wall. The crowd gasped as I felt my body knock against the concrete wall, my head whacking into it. Black started to ebb into my vision as my mind blurred and head pulsed. All I could do was stare ahead of me. I wanted to stroke the Espeon who had dashed to the scene and give her reassuring words, but nothing seemed to work. I blinked a few times, trying to wipe the odd black splotches from my vision. At last, my ears decided to function. The words I heard were slurred and mostly incomprehensible, besides the odd "Espi!" or "Are you okay?"

After an some amount of time, in which I don't know exactly, I could start to move my neck and arms, and slowly, with the aid of a few doctors I think, I rose onto my feet, as someone put my arm around them, helping me walk to the Pokecentre.

"Are-are you okay?" I heard the figure helping me utter.

"Yeah..." Was all I could get out.

"How hurt are you? Did you break anything?" Before I could reply, they went on.

"Look, I'm real sorry about that. My Empoleon is, too-"

"It was _you?" _

"It was an accident! I swear! It wouldn't happened if you were in the right-"

"No, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't late, and if you- ehh." I couldn't finish my sentence since the black started to cloud up into my sight again. I leaned against my helper as we made it to the Pokecentre. I spaced out for a while, until I realized I was in a room. Before I could do anything, sleep took over my mind, and I fell against my pillow gratefully.

"Hn." I opened my eyes to bright light. Morning. God, I felt better. Perfect actually. I propped myself up and rubbed the spot on my head where I fell.

"Ah, good, you're awake." I glanced left. Nurse Joy was fixing the sheets on the bed next to mine.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About two days."

"_Two days?" _I nearly shouted. "That means... is the tournament over?"

"I'm afraid so. The boy was disqualified, too. I'm sorry."

"It couldn't be helped. Thanks, Nurse Joy." I said reluctantly, but secretly fuming.

"Call if you need anything. Oh, by the way, his name's Barry. Stayed here for the whole time you were asleep." With that, she left.

To my right was the idiot who knocked me over two days ago. The blonde haired guy. Barry. Resisting the urge to slap him, I reached for my Pokeballs at the end of the bed, releasing my pokemon.

"Espeon, the food's in the side pocket of my bag. Give it out, kay?" Espeon nodded after a quick purr to see I was okay.

"Hnnng." Yawned the boy, who was happily snoozing in the chair to my right.

"Good to see you're awake." I said sweetly. Barry blinked. "But, I rather liked it when you were _asleep!"_ On my last word, I smacked him with all my might.

"OW! What's the big idea, huh? I carried you all the way here and all I get is _pain! _What's with that?" He yelled.

"_You _made me miss the competition! And got yourself disqualified! So I guess we're even then." I smirked.

"How's that for gratitude? You were heavy, too!" He folded his arms angrily. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" I shot.

"Noooothin'." He grinned.

"Espi?" Espeon jumped up onto my bed. "Pi. Espi."

I grinned back devilishly. Only a pokemon's trainer can understand their pokemon.

Barry sweatdropped. "What did it s-say?"

I waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, nothing." I winked.

"Hmph." With a somewhat scared look at Espeon, he sat back down. "Where you from?"

"Johto. I'm just here for research on my Pokedex."

"Where are you staying?"

"So far, Pokecenter rooms." I sighed, plopping onto the bed. "I'm headed to Snowpoint. What about you?"

"Snowpoint? Me too! Though of course, _I'll _get there first. And then, after that, I'll go to the Pokemon League! And win, of course! And become the Champion!" His golden eyes sparkled with determination.

"Why don't we go together?" I don't know why I said it. I just did. Why?

"No way! You'd just slow me down!"

"I would not! I'm probably just as fast as you, maybe faster. And you have tent do you? I asked, proud of my loophole that stumped the over-excited boy.

"Well... No, but... I thought I'd get from Eterna to Snowpoint in one day..." He admitted.

"So you want to come with me?"

"_Excuse me, _but it's _you _coming with_ me."_

"Whatever. Let's leave in the morning."

"But... are you feeling better? And hoooold up, I don't even know anything about you!"

"We can lean about eachother on the way."

"What's your name, at least."

"Luna."

"I'm Barry."

"I know that, you lanky idiot."

Barry flushed.

"Lanky? What's the big idea? I am not lanky! What does that even mean?" His face reddened.

"It means long-legged or tall and uncoordinated."

"I am NOT uncoordinate-" Before he could flail his arms any more, he crashed to the ground.

"I can see that." I laughed. He shot back up like a rocket.

"Char." Charizard nudged at me, holding the empty Pokefood packet.

"You guys ate a whole packet?"

"Lux. Luxio!" Luxio grumbled.

"Vee! Eevee!"

"Charizard ate it all, did he?"

"Vee."

"I'm gonna need to go shopping."

"Barry." I knocked hardly on the door. "Barry!" I knocked harder, the shopping bags slipping from my arms. "_Barry!" _No answer.

"BA- oh, about time." Barry swung open the door, and I pushed past him and dropped the shopping onto my bed. I turned around again, stretching. Barry stood facing the mirror on the back of the door, fixing the _tie_ on his _suit. _

"Looking sharp." I complimented. He turned around again to face me. "Really," I went on. "...you look good."

The boy blushed a little, looking rather worried. "Uh, thanks." He mumbled, fiddling with his tie more. It looked more like a rope tied under his collar than a tie.

"Ugh, let me help you." I walked over and untied the tie, wrapping it back around his neck properly and making it look neater. I smiled at my work and looked up, realizing how close our faces were. Thankful he wasn't looking at me, I stepped back quickly and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Hey! That took me ages!" He growled.

"You got a date?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Well, not exactly..." He blushed.

"Ooh. Were you off to then?"

"Meeting Paul." He replied, turning back to the mirror.

"Ooooh. I always knew you were a little weird, but I never woulda' suspected that you were-"

"It's not like that!" He flushed, whipping around, his face red.

"That's what they all say..." I mocked.

"It's not! Paul's my idol. I'm gonna be like him one day, maybe even stronger!" His eyes started to glisten again, as he stared off into nothing.

"Okay, okay. Where are you going?"

"Uh, I don't know. He just nodded when I said we should meet in a few days, so I'm going to go look for him!" He said excitedly.

I sighed. "Barry... Paul could be anywhere. Maybe even at home." I didn't want to burst his bubble, but he couldn't just go out in a suit and look for someone he probably wouldn't find. "Come on, just get changed and we can do something here. We'll go downstairs, get some food and come back up to play a card game or something."

"No." He pulled away. "I have to see Paul!"

"You're scared." You have to battle fire with fire. "You're scared you'll lose in a game to me."

"Me? Lose? You wish! I would never lose to a _loser _like you! I will always win! Challenge accepted!" With that, he dashed to the bathroom to get changed.

"I win! _I win! I win I win I win!" _

After 10 games of Go fish, 8 games of S.P.I.T and 3 games of Poker, Barry finally won something.

_Briiiing. Briiiing. Briiiing. _

Leaving Barry to celebrate, I went to answer my Poketch, lying on my bed.

"Hello?"

_Briiiing. Briiiing. Briiiing. _

"Oh. Barry, it's your's."

"I won, I won, I- oh, okay. Hello? Yeah. Huh? When? I'm in Hearthome with Luna- Huh? A girl. _Huh? No! No- _it's not like that! Shut up! ...When? Okay. Bring...? Oh... okay. I'll ask her. Okay. See you there. Bye, Ash!"

"Ash?"

"My friend. He's having a party in a few days, want to come?"

"Sure." I shrugged. I guess it'd be fun. What's the worse that could happen?

**A/N: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! ;) Reviews! I take ALL criticisms and plot ideas/ character ideas to heart :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PARTY - How will the party go? Did someone say TRUTH OR DAAAAARE? **


End file.
